


GODDESS

by SnowWhite22



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhite22/pseuds/SnowWhite22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool was sleeping in his very messy apartment when a woman in blazing light appeared in his room like a goddess revealing herself to him. She turns the world upside down, especially Deadpool's. Read how a schizophrenic mercenary and a Out Of This World woman fall in love. Do they last? Not even the author knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My name's Jo! I'm here to bring you some Deadpool goodness! I'm a new convert to the Deadpool fandom, so try to practice the virtue of mercy as I write. I'm still trying to understand Deadpool as a character myself, but I couldn't resist writing a FanFiction about my favorite Marvel character. I haven't written in years or even posted my writing on a public site. I don't mind constructive criticism. I would like to learn from my mistakes and the only I can do that is with your help. So... LET'S DO THIS?!
> 
> Bold for white box
> 
> Italic for yellow box
> 
> ### for change of POV

**GODDESS**

Chapter 1

"What the hell?!" Deadpool screamed aloud as a bright light filled his apartment. When it dimmed out he could see a small figure within the very slowly dimming light sprawled on the floor.

**What do you think it is?**

_I dunno? Special delivery chimichangas from the future?_

"No. I don't think its chimichangas. Though, I could go for some now."

The light finally faded. To Deadpool's surprise, there curled on the floor, was a very nude woman. Her curly hair splayed around her like a halo. Her arm was covering her breast and her legs tightly shut to Deadpool's disappointment.

"What is the whole purpose of having a beautiful naked woman appear in you place if you can't see her-."

_BOOBIES!_

"That's right!"

She began to groan and sit up as she regained consciousness.

###

Shit my head hurts, I thought as I come to. I groan trying to sit up. I'm naked which was normal. I mean, I sleep naked for crying out loud. But what hadn't been normal is that I'm on the floor. Did I fall off the bed? Who does that?

"Hey, Miss, what the hell are you doing appearing in my apartment?!" A man's voice yelled.

A man? Aren't I in my apartment?

I open my stinging eyes. Shit! Why did everything hurt? Near my face a red masked face was very near my own. I know this face. The man poked my shoulder.

"Can you hear me?! ARE YOU DEAF?" He screeched.

"Quiet down, please!" I yelled back. The man did as asked.

That's when it hit me. I am naked on the floor with some guy yelling at me. I feel adrenaline rush through my veins waking me fully and I quickly cover myself. Thoughts of rape, drunk one-night stands, and other things flung themselves in my brain.

"Holy SHIT!" I look at this man now more clearly. I repeated myself when I realized who he was. "DEADPOOl?!"

###

The girl sat up holding her forehead in her hand as if she had a bad hangover. Deadpool just watched slightly irritated as she woke slowly up.

"Hey, Miss, what the hell are you doing appearing in my apartment?!" He demanded poking her shoulder.

**Give her some time. She's clearly not completely awake yet.**

_Maybe she's deaf?_

"Can you hear me?! ARE YOU DEAF?" He screeched

"Quiet down, please!" The woman yelled back.

**Sigh… I don't know why I even bother…**

_At least we know she's not deaf!_  The yellow box cheered.

The woman opened her eyes wide, her face paled, and she covered herself.  **Not like we could see anything anyway.** She turned towards Deadpool and stared open mouthed.

"Holy SHIT! HOLY SHIT! DEADPOOl?!"

**She knows us?**

_She knows us! Hell yeah!_

"This isn't possible." She began to chant.

"Believe it babe. You appeared into my apartments in blinding light like a goddess."

"You don't understand!" She yelled still covering herself. "You're a comic book character." She looked to him.

"Well, yeah-. Wait… How do you know that? I thought I was the only one allowed to break the 4th wall." He whined. She shook her head muttering.

"This can't be." She said again. Frustrated, Deadpool grabbed the woman's shoulders and shook her.

"How the hell do you know I'm just a comic book character?" He shouted. She pulled away from him glaring at him.

"I… You just are! This isn't possible because I live in reality. There is no such thing as mutants or radioactive spiders, or REAL Norwegian gods, robotic men, robots that actually think for themselves or the multiverse. There is only reality!" She explained hysterically. She began to hyperventilate before collapsing in a panic attack.

Deadpool just listened aghast. This woman was from outside continuity, he thought.

**Not possible.** Stated the white box.

_She's probably just as crazy as us._  The yellow box agreed.

"She doesn't look crazy." Deadpool whispered as he picked up the poor panicking woman and placed her on the bed he had been laying on before she disrupted his sleep. He covered her with sheets and waited until the woman fainted, unable to calm down from her shock. Deadpool picked up his cellphone. After searching the name, he pressed call and waited.

"Hello? Who is this?" A wise man's voice asked.

"Uh, Professor, please don't hang up. It's Deadpool… I got a problem that could probably turn the world on its head." Deadpool explained vaguely but completely serious.

"This isn't a prank is it?"

"No."

"I'll get Wolverine to pick you up in the Blackbird."

_Sweet!_

**Indeed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I started to become conscious in a soft bed. I smiled turning over not really wanting to get up. _What a crazy dream_ , I thought before my eyes fluttered. The room was dimly lit but it wasn’t my room. I sat up shocked.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no… This can’t be!”

The bed I was laying on was large and stately. The room itself seemed like an expensive dorm in an Ivy League school. This time I was alone. I looked around at the tidy place when a piece of paper taped to the headboard caught my eyes. I picked it up and read it.

**_Hey, kid. There’s clothes in the bathroom for you. I hope you like it._ **

**_DEADPOOL_ **

I stood from my bed with shaking legs. This wasn’t funny. If this was a joke or if I was hallucinating it all, it wasn’t funny.

I tried to push my fears down and walked into the bathroom. It was luxurious. It had a long double sink, a toilet a shower and a Jacuzzi looking tub. I peed and without thinking stepped into the shower. I turned the facet and got splashed with cold water until it heated. The bathroom was the only place in the world that I could forget everything in my everyday life. I tried to do the same here.

There was shampoo, conditioner, a bathing sponge, and soap already inside. I opened everything and they all smelled like lavender. I washed my entire body dazed. I refused to leave until the water ran cold. I turned the water off upset that I had to now face the world. I removed the plastic curtain and saw white towels on a bar behind the bathroom door. I reached for one while still in the shower and succeeded to grab one. I dried my body completely before wrapping the towel around me and stepping out.

On the sink a toothbrush, toothpaste and a hair brush were completely lined up with a bag that I guessed that held the clothes Deadpool chose for me at one side. I grabbed the conditioner from the shower and slathered some on my head in the place of hair gel, even though I had already moisturized my hair while bathing. Absent mindedly I brushed my dark, thick hair before removing another towel from the bar and wringing my hair. Once satisfied I scrunched my hair to tease my curls back to life. Lastly, I brushed my teeth.

I grabbed the bag and walked out of the steamy bathroom. On nightstand was some skin lotion and deodorant to my relief. I rubbed the lavender smelling lotion on my skin. I guessed Deadpool really like the smell of lavender, I thought as I swiped deodorant on my armpits. I turned the contents of the bag over on the bed. The first things that caught my eyes were a pair of lacy black underwear and matching bra with the tags still on them. I highly doubted that whatever was bought for me would actually fit. I tore the tags off and put them on. Surprisingly, they fit nicely. I put everything else on not really doubting anymore. I looked at the bureau’s mirror. The white, V-neck crop top fit a little bit loosely but was to my liking. I had tied the long sleeved red flannelled shirt around my waist. My dark, high-waist skinny jeans fit snuggly yet were stretchy and easy to move in. I had rolled the ends of them to reveal the wine colored Docks. I was surprised to be wearing something so fashionable and so… me…

I couldn’t handle this. I couldn’t handle how a comic book character knew the kind of clothes I liked. I opened the door and ran out there even though I didn’t know where I was headed. I ran through different hallways, down a flight of stairs when I felt some sideswipe me as I ran to the seemly front door. I landed hard on the floor and the air from my lungs were pushed out of me abruptly leaving me choked.

“Is that how you repay the person who used his own money on your clothes, missy?” Deadpool scolded me while sitting me up. I grabbed the fabric of his shoulders as I tried to get my lungs to work again. Tears of effort ran down my face. His eyebrows seemed to furrow in worry. Some else’s arms pulled me away from Deadpool. I was still gasping like a fish out of water.

“You idiot! You could’ve caused her lung collapse, if you didn’t already!” A gruff voice said, picking me up.

I felt like I was going to faint from lack of oxygen. My vision began to blur. The man seemed to move quickly. I looked behind him to see Deadpool following. After finally feeling air fill my lungs my vision sharpened. I looked up to see Wolverine’s face. I was then quickly put down and a plastic mask was placed on my face. Air began to flow through it and into my lungs. I sighed deeply feeling relief.

Wolverine began to shout but I zoned out. I only cared that my lungs now worked. I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I looked up at Deadpool’s masked face. He said nothing but brushed the tears I had shed earlier away.

“I accept your apology.” I rasped. He nodded and sighed.

###

Deadpool had just finished explaining everything to the Professor and a dubious Logan as a small red light flashed on the Professor’s desk. The professor turned his wheelchair to a monitor. It turned on and showed the girl, who had claimed to be from outside continuity, from Reality, looked around with a terrified look on her face. She found Deadpool’s note and read it. When she stood the camera came out of focus and the blurred figure walked into the bathroom. She returned 30 minutes later into the room wearing nothing but a towel and her hair obviously still damp from the shower. She looked more relaxed. The camera became slightly blurred again as she got dressed to Deadpool’s disappointment. It refocused showing a weary young woman staring at herself in a mirror. Suddenly her face went from complete indifference to panic stricken. That is when she abruptly turned, opened the door to her room and fled.

“Shit!” Deadpool shouted and sprang into action too. He knew she was headed for the front door so he tried to intercept her. Once he reached the foyer is when he heard her footsteps quickly running down the main staircase.

**How she found her way?**

_Yeah, this place is like a maze._

 She was reaching the door. That is when Deadpool lunged at the girl and tackled her hard. He heard a rush of air escape her.

“Is that how you repay the person who used his own money on your clothes, missy?” Deadpool scolded peeved at the girl for fleeing. She wasn’t sitting up on her own so he roughly sat her up. She grasped at his shoulders as she was gasping like a dying fish out of water. Tears began to run down her red cheeks. She wasn’t ok, he noted.

**Not good. Her lung collapsed.**

_That’s what she gets for running._

**No, not good. She could die.**

He looked up to find Logan stomping towards him angrily. Oh shit, he thought.

“You idiot! You could’ve caused her lung collapse, if you didn’t already!” With that Logan picked her up and ran down a corridor. Deadpool followed them and saw the girl hazily look at him then up at Logan once she took in a deep breath.

**Sounds like her lungs are now filling up again. Good.**

Logan placed the plastic mask hospitals used, turned some knobs and the girl took in a deep, clear breath. Logan then turned to him furiously.

“She doesn’t have a healing factor, you idiot! She is just a normal human! You’re almost twice her weight and as fast as you were running you basically could’ve killed her!” Logan shouted but the man turned away and left the room.

**We should apologize.**

_Who cares? She shouldn’t have run._

Deadpool would normally agree with the yellow box but remembering the girl’s face of utter helplessness seemed to churn his stomach. Though, he wasn’t going to apologize.

He looked at the girl, whose eyes were half open in a haze. He touched her shoulder before he could realize what he was doing. She turned to him. He brushed the tears from her cheeks away. Her eyes softened and his heart skipped a beat.

“I accept your apology.” She said. Her voice was raspy like a person who smoked too much. He didn’t like it. He helped her sit up. She groaned in pain. That is when she raised her arm up slowly and pulled her shirt up. Her rib cage was darkening with a huge bruise from where Deadpool had tackled her. Regret gripped Deadpool for what seemed the first time. She winced and put her arm down gently.

Logan returned with the Professor in tow. They had come in just as she let her arm down showing them the bruise. Their faces showed exasperation and fury. The professor had asked her permission to analyze her ribs. He pulled her shirt up gently and touched the each rib. Luckily, none of them were broken but she was told to lay back just in case any were fractured. Only an X-ray would show that. Since she was already in the medical ward they could do that, were she lay. The professor left the room.

“I have to take off your shirt and bra off.” Logan gruffly stated to the girl. She turned bright red.

“Is there any way I can do it myself?” She asked.

“Don’t worry!” Deadpool quipped. “Logan has seen sees of breasts that yours wouldn’t faze him at all.” Deadpool joked. This brought a fresh wave of red on the girl’s cheeks and Logan kicked him out of the room.

###

Logan had been gentle with me as he pulled the shirt away from my body and took off my bra. I quickly covered myself with my good arm. He turned and moved to a machine with his back to me.

“Move your arm.” He ordered. I did as I was told with my face burning. I heard some noises of the machine before he tossed the shirt to me. I had out on half of the shirt on as he turned to me. He helped me sit up and got my hurting arm in. I sucked in air through my teeth.

“Shit! That hurts!” I cursed hearing my voice strange to me with the mask on.

“No broken bones but you have deep tissue bruising. I suggest you just wear the shirt.” Wolverine gruffly stated.

He helped me to stand and handed me a portable oxygen tank on a trolley. I felt like an invalid. He opened the door to show Deadpool leaning against the opposite wall.

I, full of grace, tripped on my mask’s line and was falling forward. Luckily for me Deadpool grabbed me as I was about to fall.

“This is not my lucky day.” I muttered and taking a deep breath of the oxygen.

I was then escorted through the mansion. We took an elevator up, since I wasn’t up to climbing stairs and neither was the Professor. That is when it hit me. I was in a fucking elevator with fucking Wolverine, fucking Deadpool, and the Professor of the fucking X-Men after being fucking tackled to the ground. I winced everything hurt.

_HOLY SHIT!_

Once the doors opened I was led into a large study. The Professor sat behind a large desk and Wolverine stood next to him. Deadpool sat on the side on a black sofa. I was offered by the Professor to sit on a chair in front of the desk. I looked at the chair like it was my enemy because I knew maneuvering into it was going to be painful for both my bruised body and my lungs.

“No, thank you.” I said slightly out of breath from the little bit of movement from downstairs from upstairs. I guess my lungs weren’t at their 100%.

To everyone’s surprise Deadpool had stood up, moved the chairs away and then pulled the couch near the desk.

8888

“Please, take a seat.” The professor offered to the girl as Deadpool plopped himself on the comfy couch he had been sitting in earlier. She hesitated and then looked at the chair with a mixture of fear and loathing. She looked back up with an apologetic look on her face.

“No, thank you,” she politely declined.

_Why doesn’t she take a seat? Isn’t she out of breath?_

**It’ll hurt to sit on the chair, you idiot. I bet just the action of sitting down hurts her.**

At the words of the white box, Deadpool blushed in regret and stood. He removed the fancy wooden chairs from in front of the desk and quickly pulled the couch where the chairs had been.

“It seems Deadpool does have a conscious.” Logan chided.

“Look who’s talking.” Deadpool retorted as he plopped on the couch again. The girl slowly and with great effort sat slowly down on the sofa. Once sitting back, she was puffing with effort.

“Shit, everything hurts.” She whimpered. She pulled the shirt on the other side that had been bruise-less and showed the skin there turning black. She groaned as she pulled the shirt down. This was where she had landed after Deadpool’s tackle. Deadpool looked away.

_Holy Chimichangas! That looks like it hurts like a mother!_

**No dip, Sherlock.**

_Dip? Where?!_

Shut up, Deadpool screamed in his head.

###

I pulled down my shirt after looking at the damage of the side I landed on. This was just perfect. I landed into comic book world to be tackled by Deadpool and have Logan cop a look at my breasts.

“What is your name?” The professor asked interrupting my thoughts.

“I thought you could read minds?” I blurted out without thinking. I groaned inwardly. This man hasn’t met me before. How do I explain how I know that information? Both men across from me looked shaken.

“I can.” He admitted. He looked at me curious. “Can you read minds?” He asked. I shook my head. He just smiled and nodded.

“Even though I can read mind, I do not intrude unless invited. That means I do not know your name.”

I blushed. I had known that. “It’s Lilith.”

“Lilith, it is nice to meet you. Deadpool brought you to us because you just appeared and he didn’t know who else to turn to. Do you know how you arrived there?” I shook my head at his question.

“Wouldn’t it be better to just look into my mind? I give you permission. I just don’t really want to talk about it. My lungs hurt and I don’t really want to explain something I do not understand.” I admitted, breathless at the end.

He nodded and Logan gave me a helmet. I just placed it on my head just as the Professor was doing the same. Suddenly, I was taken back into my room inside my apartment. I was ready for bed and curled up, reading a Deadpool comic. I felt the view switch from looking through my eyes, to look at myself and at my room. There was an Apple desktop on a desk, furniture, and a bookshelf full of books. The bookcase zoomed in. There were fiction books, cookbooks, some of my textbooks from college, figurines, and a 4 inch binder that read Deadpool at the spine. The binder was pulled out and opened. Each plastic sleeve inside held a Deadpool comic with some random comics of the X-Men, Spider-Man, and the Avengers in Which Deadpool appears.

The binder was closed and my closet was opened. All of my clothes showed past me before showing me a Ladypool costume I wore for ComicCon. I was a new fan of Deadpool my mind explained. When I like something I do extensive research upon the subject. Since Deadpool isn’t a book, I had bought as many of the comics possible for me to understand who he is as a character. Suddenly, my memory shifted to the ComicCon where I was laughing and acting silly with other people who were dressed like Deadpool. The memory shifted of me watching the X-men movies, Avenger movies, Spider-Man movies, and the Deadpool movie. Then my daily life rolled in front of me. I worked as a nurse, lived in California, spoke Spanish and English, a was raised in North Carolina, born in Puerto Rico, had grown up with my mother and younger sister, my younger sister had a baby who was now 2, am 23 years old, owned a Toyota, worked out daily with my personal trainer, was an introvert, feminist, proclaimed herself as a nerd, loves YouTube and Netflix, can’t live without music, hangs out with silly friends, takes singing, drawing, and piano lessons, and was single.

My mind’s view changed into the world I lived in. ISIS was an issue in the Middle East, Donald Trump was trying to become president (this angers me), and marriage was equal to all (at this I cheered). But I have no memory of any catastrophes made by villains other than the random psychopath, terrorists, or extreme weather.

Suddenly, I was in my room asleep. I felt safe. My head started to bother me and then yelling. Deadpool, panicking, the tackle, suddenly I was looking at myself pull up my shirt just so nothing but my ribs would show and my skin was turning black. I winced at the sight.

I suddenly gasped and then was in the room with Logan and Deadpool staring at me. I was sweating a bit. I looked at the Professor, who sat still and rigid. How do you accept that you’re nothing but a fictional character drawn up? I asked myself with pity at the people and world that surrounded me.

**You don’t.** The Professor’s voice answered in my head. He stared straight into my eyes as he took off the helmet.

“So? Is she just another schizophrenic mutant that just appeared in my apartment or not, Doc?” Deadpool asked at the professor. He just look weary as if he found out some information that he would’ve rather be ignorant of.

“No.” He simply stated.

###

**Oh my God!**

_What?_

**Look at the Professor’s face!**

_What?!_

Deadpool understood what the white box was trying to say. The girl was telling the truth and the Professor now knows the dirty truth. They are just figments of someone’s imagination. This girl was now the evidence Deadpool never knew he wanted.

Lilith took the helmet looking sheepish as if she let out a giant ass cat out the bag while taking deep breaths of oxygen from the mask she was wearing. He felt guilty again.

The professor had excused himself and Logan left with him. Deadpool knew it was to question the bald man. Deadpool stood and helped Lilith up. She winced and he cringed at the sound. He led her slowly back into the room she had been sleeping in earlier. Once inside he closed the door behind them. He helped her into the bed and laid her back into a pile of soft pillows. She was huffing. He read the alarm clock on the night stand. It was 3:30 am.

“Deadpool? I mean…” She hesitated. “Wade? If there’s anyone you shouldn’t hide your face from is me. I already know what you look like under the mask.”

**_SAY WHAT?_** Both boxes exclaimed at the same time. Deadpool just stared struck with surprise. How well does she knows me, he wondered as he took off his mask. She smiled at him with no ounce of pity or disgust in her face. For the second time his heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deadpool went and showered and returned to find Lilith’s eyes drooping with sleepiness but still sitting up. She rose an eyebrow at the sight of him.

“I love your Spider-man boxers.” She said giggling and then groaning. “God! It hurts to laugh.” She winced. Deadpool felt that guilt again. He sat on the edge of the king-sized bed gently and started to take off the girl’s boots off.

“How did you know I liked this kind of clothes?” She asked amused.

“The professor told me so, though the lacy underwear was my idea.” He blurted. Lilith narrowed her eyes. His stomach dropped in fear of rejection.

“He fucking lied.” Lilith hissed. “Talking about he never gets into someone’s mind without their permission.” The girl said while making a bad imitation of the bald headed man. Deadpool relaxed and then laughed. She smiled.

**I like her.**

_Me too! She’s funny! Oh! And Hot!_

Deadpool mentally shushed the boxes and shook his head. Lilith touched his hands.

“The boxes? What are they saying? Is it about Mexican food?” She asked with her eyes gleaming with curiosity and a large grin on her face.

**She knows about us!**

_Mexican food!!!_

“The white box likes you and has been making me feel guilty about tackling you since your lung collapsed and the yellow box thinks you’re hot and funny.” Deadpool said nonchalantly like it was nothing important. She beamed at him.

“Thank you boxes!” She said. For the first time his boxes remained silent in shock.

###

It was very odd to be taking to my favorite Marvel character. I related to him in so many levels that many people didn’t understand. It was nice though, that he seemed somewhat calm. Besides being tackled down, he hadn’t been too violent with me.

 _Maybe it’s because I’m Hispanic_ , I mused trying not to laugh. It hurt to laugh, move, or even breath. I’m tired and want to sleep but wasn’t sure if Deadpool was going to sleep here with me.

“Are you going to sleep here?”

“Yes, I am.” He said still sitting at the edge of the bed.

“With me?” I wondered. He looked at me as if I was trying to trap him in an impossible question.

“Yes.” He said testing the waters. I smiled. 

“Ok. I just have to ask.” My smile faded and I blushed. The man across from me tensed. “Can you take off my jeans? I would do it, but it hurts to move. I just wish I had PJs or something.”

###

 _We’re gonna get laid._ The yellow box sang over in Deadpool’s head.

**No we are not. The poor girl is covered in bruises we gave her and wearing a mask so she can breathe. She is NOT in the mood.**

Deadpool agreed with the white box as he had been most of the night. This was weird to actually be listening to it. Maybe it was the guilt trips the white box was sending him in. Lilith’s face was pink on her olive skin. He tried not think how cute she was when she blush despite the Darth Vader mask on her face. He crawled closer to her and placed his hands on the button of her pants. Lilith’s face turned bright red. He popped the button off and zipped down the fly. He very gently pulled the waistband down and under her butt. She winced. He moved slower and changed to pulling the pants over her ankles. Once off, Deadpool tossed them to the side. He looked up to see a very red faced Lilith.

_I thought you said she wasn’t in the mood? I mean look at them lacy panties! She wants the D!_

**We gave them to her remember? She’s just embarrassed that she’s in her underwear.**

_Tch! Party pooper._

Deadpool saving the girl some embarrassment, he grabbed a sheet and covered her in it.

“You seem uncharacteristically quiet.” She noted still pink. “I’d expected tons of sexual innuendos and jokes.”

_She wants the D!!!!_

“I was quiet because I was concentrating on not being characteristically sexual but if you prefer-.” He said midsentence as her hover above her smiling wickedly. She turned completely red, covered her face, to then groaned in pain. “See? I was trying to be nice.” His smile dropped. He removed some of the pillows from under her so she could lay down. She only winced slightly to his relief. He laid beside her wrapped both of them in a white duvet and she turned her head to him.

“Can I touch you?” She asked.

_Look, I know you guys think she’s in too much pain, but she wants the D!_

“Shut UP!” Deadpool said sternly. Lilith didn’t question who he was talking to and just waited for his response. He held out his arm.

“I always wondered what it would be like to touch you.” she admitted. “I know you’re a ‘walking cancer’ so I didn’t know how anyone could touch you without hurting you.”

“I’m always in pain but it doesn’t affect me anymore. I mean I get shot at, hacked, and have exploded a bunch of times. Touching me should be the least of your worries.” She nodded and then smiled as if she was told a funny joke. “What?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t actually cut off your arm and hand it to me like when you actually pulled your finger when you met your daughter.” She chuckled through her pain. Deadpool just laughed remembering that too.

“Nah. I’m too tired for all of that. I hadn’t gotten any sleep. A goddess came blazing into my room remember?”

“Goddess? More like Darth Vader.” She joked pointing at her mask.

**She has your humor.**

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Darth Vader! Good one!_

“Careful now, with that kind of humor you could make a schizophrenic mercenary fall in love with you.” He joked. She turned red and shook her head.

“I’m not someone you’d want to be with.” She said softly.

**She can’t be serious?!**

“Anyway you just met me. No falling in love at first sight!” She forbade as if she was talking to a child not to eat before dinner. He smiled.

“I thought you knew that I never follow the rules.” He grinned mischievously and pounced. He landed with his extremities on either side of the girl but because the bed bounced she moaned in extreme pain. He furrowed his eyebrows. Without thinking he had grabbed the end of the crop top and pulled it up. She gasp in surprise but he only lifted the fabric to see her ribs. He put the fabric closer under her D-cup breast and pulled them up more to see her skin better. From her tiny, Coca-Cola waist up to her upper ribs were bruised. The darker patches on the left side were where his shoulder met her body when he lunged at her. He touched the skin softly. She winced.

**It was a miracle that she doesn’t have any broken ribs.**

_She shouldn’t have ran!_

Anger flared in Deadpool at the yellow box’s little concern for how he hurt the girl. Had the yellow box always shoved such important things to the side?

**Yes, he has. I’ve been trying to tell you this for years.**

Deadpool’s eyebrows furrowed. He felt a soft touch that ran in between his eyebrows. He looked up to Lilith’s red face.

“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep furrowing your eyebrows.” She joked. He smiled. That is when he realized he was really close to her skin and every time his breath touched her bruised skin she would shiver.

**Maybe she does want…**

Deadpool touched his cracked lips to the soft yet bruised skin. He heard Lilith gasp. He looked up to find Lilith’s eyes clamped shut. If she wasn’t in pain she would probably moving away from him.

“No, Deadpool… I’m not saying no because I find you unattractive,” she began. “Just! I don’t want… I’m in pain and…”

Deadpool nodded and laid back down. This time gently wrapping his arm over her waist. He clapped and the lights shut off. He heard her giggle at the trick and then groaned in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think? Like and review please, maybe even favorite!


End file.
